Safety devices and protective devices have been used in the prior art in association with boat propellers. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,345 to Adams, Jr., a boat propeller cover is disclosed in which an enclosure is formed by two attached shell halves. The device also prevents theft of the propeller.
A reflective propeller cover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,399 to Ojeda. The cover is used during transport of a boat on a trailer, and is reflective.
An outdrive protective apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,508 to Pearce. In this patent, a bag is loosely placed around a propeller of a boat to prevent marine growth.
Blade covers for individual boat propeller blades are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,193 to Doelcher. In this patent, individual blade covers are provided for covering individual propeller blades. Each blade cover is of a rigid material, and protects against injuries which may be caused by the sharp edges of the propeller blades.
A boat propeller case and lock is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,721 to Pyle. In this patent, a hard shell-like casing is provided to surround the propeller of a boat. The casing can be locked to prevent theft, and includes an alarm device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,975 is directed to a reflective propeller safety cover. The cover includes a bag having a flat bottom wall, and reflector material attached to the flat bottom wall. The reflective cover is useful when the boat is being hauled on a trailer.
From the foregoing, it is seen that it is a problem in the art to provide a device which is readily installed on a boat propeller, and which provides protection against injuries. It is also a problem in the art to mark a propeller being towed with reflective material or other warning materials, for towing on roadways. It is also a problem to provide a compact, inexpensive protective propeller cover which is easily installed and may be locked about the propeller to protect the propeller during transport or storage.